


The love in my veins

by romxnogersav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, POV Second Person, Really fluffy, it's just a cute little piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: Steve comes home after a mission, and you take a bath, listening to your song.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The love in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge I took part on Tumblr. It was written for @hopingforbarnes ‘ Writing Challenge. 
> 
> The song used is In my veins by Andrew Belle. A favorite of mine if I have to be honest. 
> 
> It's just a simple little piece I hope you like!
> 
> Enjoy!💫

It was a beautiful night, just around sunset. It was a little chilly, the sunset casting gorgeous shadows and a variety of colors in the sky. Blue turned yellow, and yellow turned pink, it was exquisite.

You were sitting on the balcony of Steve’s room in the compound, a cup of hot chocolate on the table, and a book in hand. You had one of Steve’s hoodies on, keeping you warm even in the early night.

You loved his room, and usually, you got a bit lonely when he was on missions, especially the ones where you couldn’t make contact or didn’t know when he would return. You found peace and solace in being around his things, flipping through his sketchbook, or just being in his room.

You weren’t a clingy one, but he had been gone for over three weeks, and you were starting to worry about him. You knew you shouldn’t, he had Clint, Bucky, and Natasha with him, but you couldn’t help it. Over three weeks with no contact, not knowing how he was or if he was hurt.

You tried to pry the thoughts away, he was okay, you shouldn’t worry, and tried to focus on your book. It was one of Natasha’s favorite Russian literature pieces. She had landed it to you, suggested you read it. It was a good one, you saw why she liked it so much.

A couple of pages later, and a few minutes after the sun had set fully, you heard the bedroom door open and then close with a soft click. You left the book on the table and stood up. You turned around, and there he was. Still in his suit, with a bit of soot on his face, a bloodied brow, and a red cheek, but he was there. After almost four long weeks, he was finally here.

You moved into the room, making your way towards him. His eyes locked with yours, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Hey,” you smiled at him, taking the few steps that were left between you, before you wrapped your arms around his middle, hugging him tightly.

“Hi.” he murmured into your hair, kissing your head.

“I missed you, Stevie.” You told him gently, tilting your head up to look at him.

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” He muttered, moving closer. He closed what little space was left between you, sealing your lips. His lips were just as soft as you remembered them. He kissed you carefully, but not without passion. His hands were running up and down your sides, yours locked around him. He kissed you, moving his lips in sync with yours, keeping his movements gentle.

He pulled away, just when you felt yourself getting out of breath. He touched his forehead against yours, giving your hip a squeeze.

“How about we take a bath, yeah? Clean you up a little, relax your muscles?” You suggested, voice small, already pulling him towards the bathroom.

“Sounds great,”

You pulled him in, the lights turning on. You let him go, and walked over to the big bathtub, turning the water on and setting the temperature just the way Steve liked it. While the tub filled with water, you put a couple of drops of grapefruit oil, Steve’s favorite. You also poured some bath salt in. Once the tub was filled, you stopped the water and walked over to the soldier.

He was leaning against the bathroom counter, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked absolutely exhausted. You slowly pried his hands off, and he let them drop at his sides.

You worked his suit a little, finding the zippers and slowly peeling off the top. His sides had a few bruises, angry purple-ish marks, you knew would be gone by the time the sun rose. You kissed them all anyway, giving them some of your attention. One was on his right side, just under his rib, another was on his left peck, close to the collarbone.

You removed the pants too, taking off his boxers too and pulled him towards the tub. His hand on your wrist stopped you, and you turned to him. He tilted his head towards your clothes. You wanted to protest, but then his hand was dragging down the zipper of his hoodie, removing it from your body and dropping in on the floor next to his suit.

Gently, he pulled your t-shirt off, and your shorts and panties down, quickly leaving you just as bare as he was.

“Friday, can you please put my playlist on?” you asked the AI, pulling Steve towards the tub again.

“Certainly, Miss Y/L/N”

You let Steve climb in, as soft music filled the space, bouncing off the walls in the big room. You were just about to climb in behind him, so you could clean him, massage his back, when he shook his head, and opened his legs, tilting his head again.

“C’ mere” He uttered, holding your hand to help you in. You wanted to say something but you quickly let it slide, maybe he needed it, needed to hold you. You climbed in front of him, sitting between his legs. His arms quickly sneaked around you under the warm water, pulling you back. You leaned your back against his front, your head falling against his chest.

You sat in the quiet for a little while, the soft tunes the only thing that could be heard. Steve’s heartbeat was steady against your shoulder blade, his breathing relaxed. His hands occasionally ran over your tummy, calloused fingers touching soft skin.

You turned your head around, and kissed his shoulder, just when the song changed, and your song came on.

**Nothing goes as planned**

**Everything will break**

“Is that our song?” Steve asked, his voice a murmur in your ear.

**Will leave you in the morning**

**But find you in the day**

“Yeah, that’s our song.” You replied. His hand sneaked up, holding your chin upward until your lips met.

It was a year or so back, just a couple of months after you had started dating officially. Tony and Pepper held a charity gala in help of kids suffering from cancer.

You and Steve had had barely any time to see each other that night, let alone share a few words, or a dance even. That was until he had come and whisked you away from the boring conversation you were having, and onto the dancefloor.

A song had just ended before this next one had come, and you had started spinning, pressed against each other as close as you could. You weren’t shy in the slightest about showing your relationship. You didn’t care, you valued each other enough, not to.

You were swaying around to the tune, your eyes, and attention on each other, when the beautiful chorus had come, and Steve had muttered those three little words with a smile on his face.

“I love you.” He had breathed out, bending down and kissing you, as if there was no one else there, no one else mattered really.

When you separated, you smiled up at him, your wet hand touching his cheek, thumb running over his bearded cheek.

**Oh, you're in my veins**

**And I cannot get you out**

“I love you.” You breathed out, eyes raking between his blue ones. A smile appeared on his face, pulling the corners of his mouth upwards.

“And I love you, darling’.” He whispered, his lips once again, laying on top of yours, and showing you just how much.

You sat there in the tub together, under the warm water with the aroma of grapefruit, listening to your songs, lips touching, little whispers and light sighs escaping from both of you. Your faces were covered in smiles, eyes gleaming in the florescent lights, full of love, and adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [romaxnogersav](https://romaxnogersav.tumblr.com/)


End file.
